


You Said That You Would Stay With Me

by Courtney_Howlter



Category: Phan
Genre: Other, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney_Howlter/pseuds/Courtney_Howlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was a pretty average guy in his own way.He has his own two bedroomed apartment and a girlfriend named Becca.<br/>This was intill Dan found Phil,a young Neko.<br/>But at first,no one knew he has cat ears and a tail.<br/>No,Phil knocked at Dan's,lost and scared.He has never been to London before so he has no idea where abouts he is.<br/>But when he walks in to use the phone,he sees Becca,and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said That You Would Stay With Me

Knock,knock,knock!Just three bangs on the door gets the brunettes attention.His bedroom door opens and out he walks,a young woman sat on his sofa,her golden hair tied into a pony tail,her green eyes watching her boyfriend walk by.Dan,said boyfriend,glances at the clock.10:54.

_Who would that be?Knocking at this time?_

Click!Dan opens the door,rubbing his hazel nut brown eyes sleepily.In front of him is another young man.The stranger has jet black hair,pale skin,and striking blue eyes.Over his head is a crimson red beanie,and a jumper on his slim figure,but is clearly too big for him since only the tips of his fingers can be seen.A galaxy backpack is hanging off one shoulder,but when the door opens,he places it fully on his back.Dan blinks slowly. "Hi.My names Phil.I'm lost.Can you tell me where I am?Can I use your phone?Please?" God,this guy can talk fast! Dan opens his mouth to speak,but then closing it quickly.The stranger,now named Phil,looks up at the brunette,playing with a loose thread on his jumper."Urrm..Come in.."As soon as he says this,the smaller man steps inside,smiling,mumbling a Thank You.The faint sound of the clock ticking is heard as the door closes and both of them enter the living room.Becca looks at them both,raising an eyebrow in confusion.Phil looks back at her,rolling his bottom lip in between his teeth. Dan shuffles,sitting down on the sofa next to her,throwing his arm around her slim figure.

"That's Phil.He just needs to use the phone"She nods,leaning against her boyfriend.Phil looks down,suddenly interested on a loose thread on his jumper."The phone is over there....."Becca points out,nudging her head in the direction of the phone.he nods,taking timid steps to said phone.

_Why is he suddenly shy?_

Phil freezes,looking up."I actually don't know anyone in London so I don't know who to call....."

_Oh._

Becca stands up,getting out of Dan's grip.She is wearing blue sheep sleep wear."Don't you know where to go?"He shakes his head."No one at all to call?"He shakes his head again.Silence.The only sound that can be heard is the clock ticking,almost making the moment awkward....Scrap that.This IS awkward.Phil pulls the beanie on his head tighter on,as if he is hiding something.The backpack on his back seems to stop just below his tail bone and streches up the rest of his back."Why don't you stay here intill you find somewhere to stay?"She asks,making Dan's eyes widen."Babe,he can't"The second Phil smiled,it went into a frown just as fast."Its okay....I'll be a burden.."The older lad sighs,starting to walk to the door."Dan!!...No no..Phil.We have a guest room you can use..."Phil smiles,jumping up a little as he hugs Becca."Thank you!"He tries to ignore Dan's scowl..He takes off his beanie,forgetting what's underneath.

"Phil....You have cat ears..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii :3 First Chapter.Is this okay?Sorry for mistakes :(


End file.
